


HalloweenWatch 2017 Collection

by BlackwatchMimi (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Halloween, Kidnapping kind of i guess?, Knotting, M/M, Monsters, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Priest Hanzo kind of sort of, Priests, Rape/Non-con Elements, ReapMi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Yandere, bullet vibrator, held against will, ocxcanon in one chapter, oni hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: A collection of Oneshots for October 2017Contains thematic elements of Monsters and Yandere





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my HalloweenWatch 2017 Collection c:  
> Keep in mind that this work will be updating on a mostly steady schedule for Halloween (Expected to be once every three days, but might end up being once every four)  
> As I have a lot of WIPs (some which I may not complete) so PLEASE make sure with each visit you check the tags and the chapter index, as I /may/ be going into heavy kinks and non-reader insert only chapters.

  **Index**

 A guide to all chapters for HalloweenWatch 2017 Collection

Although the index is currently incomplete, it will be updated regularly to accommodate other works. 

I'll be adding other expected fics as I get into the endgame of finishing current WIPS

As it stands all things listed are ready to go and just waiting their turn to be posted

The order of chapters _may_ change to keep a good mix/balance going

Please refer to the Index for each chapter as some might be more fun and lighthearted and some may be darker

 

 

> **Chapter One:** Hanzo: Monster - Forgive me Father

**Applicable Tags:** Size Difference, Teratophilia, Priest!Hanzo, Oni!Hanzo 

 

 

> **Chapter Two:** McCree: Yandere - Ain't No Escape, darl' - **Due to be posted at Midnight EST Oct 6th**

**Applicable Tags:** Noncon, Yandere McCree, Kidnapping, Gunplay, Bondage, Fucking Machine, Vibrators, Orgasm Delay 

 

 

> **Chapter Three:** McCree: Monster - Haunted House

**Applicable Tags:** Public, Size Difference, WereCree, Knotting, Anal Sex, M!Reader

 

 

> **Chapter Four:** Genji: Monster - Shimada Castle

**Applicable Tags:** Asphyxiation/Breath Play, Ghost!Genji, Young Genji


	2. Forgive Me, Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Oni, Hanzo Shimada moves to a small town in North America, posing as a Priest to cause some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Oni posing as priest is a convoluted plot but bear with me i wanted both of these things pls

In a small town, everyone knew everyone. Newcomers stood out immediately, especially if they seemed different from the norm.

When two brothers moved in, you recalled overhearing other residents discuss the _f_ _oreign_ men, eventually catching enough bits and pieces to summarise that the two had moved from Japan.

Though you couldn’t quite figure out why a pair of brothers would want with moving to a small rural, vaguely racist hamlet in North America, but trying to distance yourself from the norm of gossipy behavior, you avoided trying to pry.

It came as a surprise, then, when shortly after the talk of the town showed up, that one of the men - who you for good reason presumed to be the older one - showed up to Saturday night service, dressed clergy wear and introduced as a guest preacher.

Up until that point, you assumed them to be fairly regular young men, recalling the green-haired one of the two going about around having a good time with the town’s girls who of course wanted to get close to someone new and _exciting_.

Though the Priest - who you were recently formally introduced to as “Father Shimada” - had always appeared serious, he didn’t come across as a religious man to you; but perhaps that was your own judgement of bias you’d passed. At the time it made sense to think, considering at least his younger sibling seemed to be much more on the wild side of things.

You found it hard to focus on his words as he stood at the pulpit and spoke, your eyes drawn to the nuances of his facial expressions, the greys in his hair despite the fact that he hardly seemed old.

As he spoke, his eyes fell on you, lingering long enough for a chill to run down your spine. The next time he caught your eye, you felt your cheeks heat up, suddenly more than aware of how handsome he is. Heat pooled between your legs, and you clenched your thighs tightly together.

It felt relentless how often his dark eyes strayed your way, part of you trying to shake off the idea - he was looking at each of person there as he spoke, right? At one point as you moved to your knees along with everyone else, you could swear his lips curled into a subtle smile for the first time since you’d ever seen him.

You whimpered, shifting and hoping that if anyone did hear, they would assume you hurt something getting onto your knees on the padded bench in front of you. Though your purpose was _meant_ to be to pray to god, you couldn’t help but hope you’d be saved from the torment of the guest preacher’s gaze.

As if your prayer was answered, his sermon ended relatively quickly, Father Shimada choosing to step aside for your regular Priest to take over by the time you were seated properly again.  
With Father Shimada taking a seat a few pews ahead, you felt some relief as though you were no longer under some judgemental gaze of God himself.

By the time the sermon ended, you felt like you had been holding your breath the entire time, leaving the large Church doors to fresh, cool fall air. You breathed in deeply, stepping down the stairs, and hope to make your way home before the sun fully set.

 

* * *

 

You didn’t plan to return to the church the next evening, but as you walked past the large building and glanced through the window, knowing it was likely empty. A quick look at the time on your phone indicated that the priest should still be inside for another twenty minutes to hear confessions.

The thought brought you back to the night before, how you returned to your apartment, locking the door behind you, and nestled in your bed where your imagination went wild with Father Shimada’s face and overbearing demeanor fresh in your mind.

It wasn’t as though you had ever masturbated before, and your church was progressive enough that they didn’t completely condemn any form of sexual expression. But the idea of thinking about a man of the clergy like Father Shimada, whimpering out his name, brought about a feeling of shame and ultimately, you felt as though you were guilty of sin. What even came over you to _be_ like that?

Though you stood in front of the door for some time, eventually those feelings of shame led you to the doors, and you stepped into the house of God.

To no surprise of your own, it was empty of any people - this time of night was quiet for your small town and most people were spending the evening at home. A feeling of discomfort settled over you, which you chalked up to your feelings of guilt. That is, until you were frozen in place at the sight of Father Shimada leaving the confessional booth for the evening.

“Oh,” you murmur softly, catching the man’s attention. Your eyes dropped to his clothing, trying to think about anything but why you were drawn to the church in the first place. He appeared so much more modern in his clothing than you had seen before - obviously a sign that your town was a little behind the times.

The thought didn’t help your guilty feelings of attraction, and your cheeks flushed.

“Seems as though you are quite late in your arrival,” Hanzo walked closer to you through the aisle between pews, “though I think I have an idea of why you have come here.”

“Why don’t you take a seat?” He stopped a few feet away from you, making a gesture toward the benches.

Feeling as though turning his request down was some sort of avoidance of guilt, you nodded, sliding into the bench and taking a seat, hands clasped together nervously.

Father Shimada slid in after you, making you feel locked in, seating himself at your side.

“Why don’t you tell me what it is that’s troubling you?” he asked, more warmly than you had expected from the reserved man.

“Well,” you started, trailing off as you glanced toward the handsome man. Your eyes only remained on his for a moment, feeling too shameful and uncomfortable to make much eye contact.

“Well?” Hanzo chuckled, leaning in the slightest bit closer that you may not have normally noticed, but being so on edge, it felt like he came right into your personal space; becoming even more overbearing than he had felt the night before. “There is only one thing I can imagine you came to confess that has you so embarrassed.”

Were you _that_ obvious?

“You have been lustful, correct?” As if completely natural, he rested a large cool hand over your thigh as he spoke, moving close enough that you could feel his warm breath against the skin of your neck, “more specifically, you have been lusting after a holy man? Have you returned hoping I would be here?”

“Forgive me, Father Shimada,” you whimpered, unconsciously tiling your head to the side as if to offer yourself to him.

It seemed uncharacteristic - despite hardly knowing him - the way he smiled smugly when you admitted through your apology that he was right. As he leaned closer you felt like a deer at headlights, an arm snaking around your waist.

“F-Father,” you squeaked out as he hauled you up and placed you down onto his lap facing away from him, your back pressing against his chest, “isn’t this inappropriate?” you asked. After all, the two of you might have been alone but it was in a house of _God_.

“I suppose that depends on what happens here,” Hanzo mused, one arm wrapped around your abdomen while his free hand fiddled with the waistband of your bottoms. “I have always been a firm believer in making use of the desires the Lord made us to have as long as no one else is harmed.”

The hand around your waist moved to slide up your shirt, his cool skin brushing against your warm, bare stomach as he worked his way up to your breast painfully slow. You began to feel the same want for him you had felt last night build as a heat between your legs.

His breath felt hot against your ear, teeth nipping at the lobe while he made slow movements to pulling down your bottoms and underwear as you whimpered with an uncertain, needy desire for him.

Your bottom clothing dropped from your ankles into a pile on the floor, and unaware just how eager you must have become you kicked your shoes off.

One of his hands pressed down against your thigh as he ground upward against you, making you suddenly aware that he was aroused, his hard cock confined by his clothing. His fingers pressed against your flesh tightly, fingertips pressing into you. It felt as though the tips were sharp, but you shook that idea off to the simple fact that he was simply digging them in deep enough to give the illusion of sharp nails.

“O-oooh,” you sighed out as his other hand made its way between your legs, his finger coaxing temptation out of you as it brushed against your folds; you only managed to whimper out your words. “Father... please, I…”

A pleased sound rumbled deep in Hanzo’s chest, his finger finding its way to your clit where he simply pressed pressure on it, rather than any stimulation.

While he teased you with a single finger, he shifted in place to allow himself access to his clothing, freeing his thick cock from the confines of his clothing - right there in the church was all you could think about.

“Father you’ve… a-ah, you’ve made a vow to- o-oohh... a vow to God,” you swallowed nervously, his finger rolling delicately across your slit each time you tried to speak.

“Well…” Hanzo trailed off, chuckling. You felt a nail scrape over the sensitive nub he was toying with, sending a chill of pleasure through your body - you just barely registered that his nail was in fact suddenly razor sharp.

The fact that something was wrong dawned on you, Father Shimada felt different somehow as you sat in his lap. You yelped suddenly at the sound of fabric tearing, wondering whether he’d done it to your own top or… something.

It was when he gripped the wood of the pew in front of you with his left hand that it really set in what was happening even though you didn’t quite understand.

To start, he was _massive_ , not in the sense that the man was muscular - though you could tell from the feeling of his chest against your back that he _was_ muscular - but bigger than humanly possible. That wasn’t the thing that stood out the most, however, was the blueish gray of his skin; adorned with an intricate tattoo.

"I may not be the man of God you think I am,” Hanzo rumbled, his other hand relenting from your clit to wrap around your waist. His movement was too swift for you to properly keep up with as he flipped you onto the bench beside where the two of you sat, his _large_ body hunched over where he lay you down on the bench.

You screamed at the sight, a hand coming over your mouth to swiftly silence you.

“There is nothing to fear,” he growled, staring down at you with irisless, glowing eyes. When he’d spoke you noticed two pair of elongated teeth on both the top and bottom; and his forehead adorned with two short horns - painting a clear monstrous picture.

Your first instinct - beyond panic, was to spit out some sort of remark because how _ridiculous_ that there wasn’t anything to be afraid of. This man - now completely naked with his Priest clothing torn apart on the ground, who stood at least seven or eight feet tall - telling you that there wasn’t a reason to be alarmed.

He released your mouth, his massive hand instead cupping your cheek as he positioned himself between your legs, clearly intent on continuing. Despite the fear racing in your chest as the sight of what seemed more massive beast than human, you didn’t feel any desire to move or stop.

“W-what,” you paused, glancing down as he positioned the tip of his cock against your folds, gliding across your slick hole, “What are you?” It seemed cliche to ask - and the answer at least _appeared_ to be something demonic but it certainly seemed odd that a demon might be able to just waltz into a church, make contact with crucifixes and holy water and have no issue, right?

“Oh?” Hanzo laughed, revealing those long, sharp teeth. The sight made you nervous, and you instead settled your gaze to the tattoos decorating his body.

“Oni,” he finally answered, “Not quite something you might find in your country, at least.”

Hanzo’s hand wandered your body, down your still clothing-covered waist until he reached the bare skin of your bottom half, claws dragging tauntingly against your skin, leaving faint raised scratches in their wake.

It sent a chill through your spine and reignited the desire you felt for him before you’d been startled by his transformation. Your teeth sank into your lower lip, body squirming to readjust itself on the uncomfortable bench.

Hanzo rested his knee on the bench, lifting your legs to pull them tightly around his waist. The position felt a little too precarious, the pew too small to hold you properly flat on your back, the Oni keeping you secured from sliding off to the floor.

He leaned into you, cool tongue darting past his lips to lick your own in a coaxing gesture. You opened your mouth, only faintly registering that _maybe_ you shouldn’t be giving in to some sort of unholy monster, but his large teeth nipping at your neck tear those doubts away.  
As he sucked on the delicate skin at your neck, faint marks were left in his wake, your legs tightening around him in an invitation to keep going.

After all, you had been ready to have sex in a house of worship with a Priest you had just met, perhaps this wasn’t any more sinful, and the way his massive body towered over you - the rush. It had an appeal you’d never felt before in your life.

Hanzo seemed to take notice of your enthusiasm, a hand smoothing over your inner thigh before his fingers dipped between your folds, two digits spreading around your slick arousal as he only barely prodded your entrance.

You let out a pleased sigh, and Hanzo growled inhumanly in response, the tip of his thumb’s claw flicking your clit. He didn’t seem particularly concerned with playing for too long, much more intent at getting straight to the act.

Hanzo removed his fingers, briefly glancing at them and scissoring the two digits to admire your wetness coating them. He replaced the fingertips with the tip of his cock against your clit, rubbing it lewdly against your sensitive nub. He watched from the corner of his eye as he continued to assault your neck with lovebites - facial hair tickling against your skin - and guiding himself lower until he was finally in position.

Though he didn’t sheath himself in completely at once, he entered without giving you any chance to adjust or accommodate, sliding himself in with less than careful regard for you. When you cried out, his lips find yours to silence you, tongue sliding over your lower lip before slipping past your lips into your mouth.

His hips rolled, his thick cock stretching your insides in a way that burned too good. Though you hadn’t looked, he certainly felt like his cock was _proportional_ to his body size. Your hands searched for something to hold onto, eventually each hand gripping a back of the benches you were nestled between.

When Hanzo withdrew his tongue from your mouth, his lips ghosted over your own, remaining there.

“You would not want your _God_ hearing that, would you?” he murmured, a low tease that certainly succeeded in making you feel at least a little shameful, but that feeling spurred you on, your own hips rolling weakly to meet the Oni’s thrusts.

He kept a hand on one of your thighs around his waist, and the other on your waist, keeping you secure in your position on the bench, his cock driving into you. To Hanzo, his pace felt careful and lazy, but you to it was relentless, your whimpers hardly silenced by the faint touch of his lips as he gently nipped your lower lip. His thick girth left no room for respite from his cock brushing against your sweet spot each time, your body shaking from the force of his movements along with the build up of the pleasure.

“H-haaa,” you gasped, a hand releasing the bench to instead grab Hanzo’s muscular, tattooed arm, your fingertips digging into skin, “H-Hanzo…” you whined, “P-please… I-haa, fuck.” You eyes rolled, his movements too much for you to properly keep up with.

“ _Language_ ,” he growled amusedly. You felt his lips curl up into your smile against your own lips - taunting you as if swearing as the most inappropriate thing you were up to.

Just as you opened your mouth to deliver some sort of rebuttal, Hanzo withdrew completely before shoving himself painfully back in, all the way to the hilt. Instead of saying something, you could only cry out. It hurt, but you were already feeling too good for it to be anything but deliciously painful, your body aching to be brought to its release.

“Tell me what it is you want,” he ordered, pulling back from you to straighten out and watch your entire self as you quivered and moaned for him, hands gripping your ass tightly to raise you off the bench.

The new position became too much, you sobbed with pleasure as his cock relentlessly slammed into you, hands gripping whatever they could until your knuckles turned white. It took some time before you even registered the words that he spoke. You were seeing stars, your body practically begged for release; he didn’t need to order you more than once, that was all it took for you to give in to the Oni.

“I want to cum,” you nearly shouted, your lips remaining parted as you gasped, mewled and whimpered, “Hanzo p-please I-aah, I want to cum.”

Hanzo’s teeth flashed as you begged for him to bring you to your release. He held your lower body up with one strong arm while his hand moved between your legs, a thumb and forefinger pinching and tugging your clit.

It didn’t take any more stimulation than that to send you tumbling over the edge, your moans echoing in the otherwise empty church. Your walls throb around his cock, body lurching with each wave of your climax.

Through all the pleasure it didn’t register as his warmth flooded your insides, Hanzo holding the _both_ of you still to empty himself within you as you climaxed around him, the thick load spurting out into the depths of your cunt until you were full, seeping out from around his cock and dripping onto the bench and carpet.

By the time you tapered off from your own peak, his cock twitched the last bits of his release into you.

Hanzo was careful with you as he pulled out, your now raw and sensitive hole aching from even the slightest bit of movement until finally he slid completely out, his release dripping out along with it.

He placed your spent body back on the bench, turning you to leave you seated upright.  
Hanzo stood tall, seemingly unconcerned that he stood stark naked. Of course, the clothes he had been wearing were torn to shreds. He didn’t seem the slightest bit spent from the act, unlike you who remained slumped and wrecked in the bench.

“Perhaps it is a good time to pray to your God for forgiveness.” Hanzo seemed to deliberate for a moment, before speaking again, “I imagine being on your knees may suit you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter and Oni Hanzo enjoying his monstery self c;  
> More monsters n yandere due to come  
> /dies


	3. Ain't No Escape, Darl'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere McCree punishes you for trying to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning that this is an explicitly noncon chapter.  
> Also a warning for gunplay!  
> 

“How’s that feel? You like that sweetheart?” McCree purred fondly, seating himself directly in front of you so that your cheek rested against his hardened bulge.

You’d long since become uncomfortable, ropes keeping you tied belly-down onto the black leather ottoman, your limbs secured tightly in place. Your own underwear were bundled up and left into your mouth, muffling any sounds you made as Jesse’s setup continued its relentless assault on your body.

Two thick, colorful silicone dildos plunged into each of your holes, wet and slick from a mixture of lube and your cunt’s pleasure-forced arousal. Jesse stroked your hair lovingly as you sobbed against against the panties - stifling each sound you make. A machine behind you whirred as it controlled the steady rhythm in which each of the dildos fucked into you, slow for now but you knew McCree would pick up the pace soon.

Your body tensed as the smooth purple bullet taped in place against your clit buzzed back to life, sending waves of pleasure with each of its light pulses. As expected, a switch was pressed and the dildos fucked into you faster in perfectly timed rhythm with each other.

Ass squirming as much as the ropes would allow, you whimpered, clenching your eyes shut tightly as the machine forced pleasure to radiate pleasure through your every nerve. The sensation coiled tightly like a spring, threatening any moment to release the pressure and throw you into climax.

But right as your muscles clenched and you felt close, the bullet stopped and the machine returned to a painfully slow snail’s pace. McCree chuckled as you sobbed in frustration, rolling his hips to grind his clothing-covered cock against your cheek where you rested in his lap. You weren’t sure how long Jesse had you tied up and fucked, but you knew for sure he’d left you with eight denied orgasms in that time.

“Hopin’ this teaches you to think twice before tryin’ to get out, darlin’,” he murmured darkly, running a cool metal hand through your hair as the other held a cigar to his lips.

When you opened your eyes, the barred windows served a clear reminder of his point that you wouldn’t get away with attempting another escape.

“Good girl,” he murmured, removing his hand from your hair.

Holding the cigar between his lips, he reached carefully for the underwear in your mouth, tugging the fabric carefully until it fell out from past your lips. Your breath heavy, you mewled pathetically - lips quivering.

But having your mouth free was shortly lived, the soft material instead replaced with cold hard metal as McCree prodded the barrel of his revolver past your lips. Though you try to pull your head away, he cocks the gun as a warming. “Now now, just wanna see what you can do with that sweet tongue,” he purred.

Shaking as adrenaline surged through you with a gun - likely loaded - placed slowly into your mouth, you hesitantly obliged his desire, opening up for him to insert more of the revolver.

Your tongue ran over the barrel, trying to shut out the taste of metal as you whimpered out a moan around the gun and took more of it into your mouth.

“That’s right darl’,” Jesse sighed affectionately, leaning back against the chair as you sucked his gun in his lap as if it were a cock. His free hand pulled the cigar away from his lips, his exhale creating a cloud of smoke in the room. “Good girl.”

He showed his praise by reaching for the machine switches once more, turning up the speed of the dildos, and flicking the switch for the bullet to pulse back to life against your clit.

Your spit coated Peacemaker’s shaft, your moans silenced against the cool metal as you sucked it diligently, a mix of pleasure and fear making every nerve feel as though it was on fire, only the ropes keeping you still from all your shaking and squirming.

“Wanna cum sweetheart?” McCree purred, putting out the cigar against an ashtray so that he could wipe your hair out of the way of your sweaty face. “Guess I can’t help but spoil you even when yer in trouble.”

Jesse hummed to himself, tilting his head to the side to watch you suck his gun as if it was his cock. The sight made him throb, and true to his word of ‘spoiling’ you, he reached to the remotes again, turning up the bullet tormenting your swollen sensitive clit.

You recoiled from the gun, crying out, your legs struggling to close as if they might have been able to. McCree placed the gun on the side table, cupping your cheek in his cold metal hand as you clenched your eyes shut tightly enough to see stars, whimpering. Despite trying your best to shut out the sensation of pleasure running through your body - expecting him to cut you off from the sensation soon enough, it overwhelmed you.

Your moans filled the room, building up into cries of pleasure you knew would go unheard by anyone given the remote location of McCree’s little hideout for you.

The ropes burned into your skin from the resistance as your legs tried desperately to close as if it would stop anything. It didn’t, and the pulsing bullet and thick dildos send you hurdling towards a climax.

“Oh god, oh… Oh!” you cried, your inner walls seizing around the toy that fucked you as you saw fireworks behind your eyes, clenching your jaw tightly. The waves seemed to crash over you with no end in sight, your cries turning into sobs as your body twitched in an attempt to remove itself from the stimulation.

Even as you came down from the climax, Jesse remained in place, cooing soft encouragement to you in his honey-laced western drawl.

“P-please…” you whimpered pathetically, wanting desperately to be freed from the sensation of the toys on your sensitive cunt.

“Nonsense darl’, this is yer reward now,” he hushed you, thumb smoothing across your cheek, “it is after all our two week anniversary.”


	4. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit your werewolf boyfriend as he's working at a haunted house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M!Reader Chapter.  
> May (does) contain knots

Screams sounded out from down the hall as more people made their way through the dark maze. Lights flashing, along with fog machines, create next to no visibility in the massive haunted mansion.

You cried out, the sound completely drowned by more screams as patrons pass the jumpscare only a few feet away from where you’re hidden off in a corner, pants around your ankles and a thick cock buried deep into your lube-slick ass.

“Jesse,” you moaned appreciatively, his fuzzy snout nuzzling into your neck and licking along the underside of your chin.

You didn’t know what it was you expected when you made the choice to show up where he’d taken on a gig for the fun of scaring people this Halloween with his ‘hyper-realistic werewolf costume’. Somehow, his employers went for it - completely oblivious to the fact that it seemed so realistic because it _was_ real.

Whenever you were around him like this, Jesse always made it the right time and place for him to fuck you, a single massive paw holding your hips in place firmly as he growled in your ear and buried himself deep into your hole. Without the prosthetic he needed with a human body, the lack of a second hand hardly made a difference in how firmly he had you pinned beneath him.

In hindsight, you weren’t surprised he decided to take you in a place _this_ publicly as well, the occasional group of young adults passing by huddled together in fear completely unknowing to the fact that you were being fucked by a Werewolf right there. At the very least, you were thankful the event was adults-only in the first place.

The heat of McCree’s furry chest pressed against your back was unbearable, his large hot body practically enveloping you, beads of sweat forming at your forehead, dripping from your nose.

A warm wet tongue licked at the shell of your ear in a form of affection, the head of his cock brushing against your sweet spot. You shuddered at the sensation, buckling beneath Jesse’s towering body.

Opening his muzzle, McCree sank his teeth gently into the skin of your neck, your whimpers of pain vibrating against his bite. Claws raked at your hips needily and he whined through the bite, his losing their timed thrusts to be replaced by much rougher, jerky motions. His eager motions drive you wild, your body aching for release.

“ _Jesse_ ,” you whined, moving in time with his needy thrusts as much as his tight hold would allow you to. “P-please, I w-want your... you knot, Jesse.”

He released your neck, leaving red marks where the points of his teeth dug into sensitive skin, a growl vibrating powerfully from his throat as he whuffs in acknowledgement of your lust-fueled request.

Right as you could tell he was close to completion, a group passed dangerously close to where you were being fucked, McCree clearly shifting his head to glance at the group as they passed.

His lips curled back in a wolfish grin on his monstrous face and he tilted his head back, letting out a long howl that made the haunted maze’s customers yelp and scurry off. His hips smacked against your ass and he buried himself deep into your hole, shaft swelling deliciously inside you as hot ropes of cum filled your insides in thick spurts.

The sensation of being painfully stretched by his knot - pressing insistently against your prostate, sent you hurdling towards your own climax, body tensing against his massive form to brace yourself, legs shaking as your walls clenched around him.

McCree licked your neck with a broad stroke of his large tongue appreciatively, his hips still jerking as he continued to fill you to the brim, cum leaking from around his cock to drip out onto the ground, joining the mess your own cock made cum spurted from your slit, the droplets landing on the floor in front of you.

He remained tied to you for some time as your head spun, still reeling from your own climax.

When the swell of his knot reduced in size, McCree moved away from you slowly, only to begin moving his hips in slow, shallow thrusts. His cock hardened back up inside you, large paw reaching around to toy with your limp cock, sharp claws raking gently - and dangerously - against the sensitive skin. The oversensitivity made you recoil in response, but Jesse held you in place firmly, jerking your cock to life for round two.


End file.
